Something glowy
by JosieStyle
Summary: It was a chemical spill. Vegeta almost dies the day after.


**AN: Lame. Stupid. Lots of grammars here. Do NOT READ!**

 **...**

It was late that night and Vegeta just finished a training with future Trunks. He was visiting here because his mother from _his_ timeline told him that the Bulma from _this_ time could finish what she had started. A healing-potion. Senzo beans ran out and there was going on a war, lot's of people got hurt and there was not much they could do anymore. This cure could save a lot of people. If Bulma from _this_ timeline could figure out the exact formula Future Bulma could make a reproduce.

A nice though. A nice plan.

In the mean time Vegeta could bond with his future son and help him get stronger against the war. While Future Trunks was very carefull with sharing information on his end, Vegeta got a few thing out of him like someone stronger than Goku. So that was a challenge.

"So next time, don't hesitate on your instincts. If you are suppose to be my son in your timeline you must know the difference in doubt and overconfidence in your opponent. Ki runs low when someone is lying. Learn to pick it up and react. I don't want seeing you to hesitate again. Hear me?" Vegeta eyed his future son and it was ment well. Future Trunks nodded but couldn't hide his fatique anymore. He was training non-stop all day.

"'Night, Vegeta, Tell mother thank you from me. I will be here in the morning." Vegeta walked towards the main bedroom with a soft grunt and both got their own way in to the building. Future Trunks was staying over in a spare room next to Vegeta's old room before Bulma and he were 'a thing'.

It has been a long day. Even Vegeta got a bit tired with that kid. Man, his skills were aproving so fast. He was definitely a son of his, Vegeta thought with a certain pride over him.

When entering the bedroom Vegeta half suspected Bulma to be in bed already but it was still empty.

"Stupid woman probably still working on that potion. She must've lost track of time as always. I'll go get here as soon as I take that shower. She is only human. Human needs sleep more than I do." Vegeta walked into the bathroom, Boots flew across the room and started doing the normal routine after one of his train sessions. This Earthlings-ritual was actually making more and more sense to him, now that he had stayed a while on the planet. It even helped him evaluate his day and figure out the kinks in his fighting-techniques in order to work on it later. That future Trunks had a certain skill to bounce blasts and his speed was improving a lot since the last time they trained together. Vegeta thought about going full-on power tomorrow and take it up a notch. He wanted to see if he could get him to Super Saiyan 2 by the end of the day.

After he was done in the shower Vegeta dressed himself in only his blue bodysuit and boots that he quickly retrieved and peered through the hallway. Lights in the bedroom were out and the bed was still empty. With a sigh Vegeta started his way down to the workshop were his wife was probably still working.

As he thought the lights in the workshop were still on and Vegeta entered the room. A few people from the lab looked up at his arrival.

"Oh, Mr Vegeta. What are you doing here?" a skinny dude in a white coat asked.

Vegeta forgot his name and he talked to him a few times already, this week. Those people were renting the workshop for something not important. Otherwise Vegeta would have remembered it. How was that silly company called again? It was something with cars... Boring...

"Bulma around?" Vegeta asked shortly and slightly annoyed.

The man shook his head.

"Miss Briefs is in the back, she needed the lab for a bit. But y-you probably want to wait. She told us to not disturb her." Vegeta shrugged.

"Screw that, I am going in. She has worked enough for the day. If I am not taking her to bed she will be very unpleasant in the morning. So, wich lab?"

The man pointed out in the back and Vegeta practicly pushed the man out of the way and walked past the rest of this lame crew.

The door was unlocked but the red light above the door showed him that there was a chemical test on-going. Vegeta didn't care. He was a Saiyan, afterall. No earthly chemical could harm him.

But that theory was about to be tested.

...

Bulma was just aware of the door opening behind her. Her eyes were still focused on the little microscope slides.

"Not now, Harold. I told you I am busy," she halfhearted replied to the soud of the closing door.

When she was about to pick up her little glass tube from the table a hand grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come on, Woman. You're done here. Lets go to bed." Vegeta was standing next to her. His frown was a little intimidating.

"Vegeta! Be carefull. I am working with dangerous stuff over here. Don't touch that! Or I will need to start over. _Gee._ What's the deal anyway!" Vegeta was not impressed and took the glass thing, whatever it was, out of her hands.

"Yesterday you asked me to get you out of here when I was done training because you would pull another one-nighter. So here I am taking you to bed."

"Yeah but that was yesterday. I think that I am very close to actually finding the solution to my mistake earlier. but you wouldn't understand my ramblings anyway." Bulma wanted to take the vile back and Vegeta held it higher.

"Bulma! Shut up. You ask me to do something for your own good. And I keep my promise. Now _you_ need to listen to me. You can play doctor tomorrow. This **here** can wait. Hear me!" Bulma didn't let go of the little glass bottle so Vegeta got mad.

He jerked it out of her hand with great speed and power and placed it on the table with a bit more force than he wanted to. The glass crackled. Some of the chemical substance spattered on his blue bodysuit and on his hand. The rest of the chemical dripped over his leg and table. A moment of shock passed. Vegeta looked at his hand and almost suspected a burning sensation or something. Bulma was just shocked her day of work was all for nothing! And it smelled really bad.

The lime green stuff was also glowing like pale moonlight. It felt really cool on Vegeta's skin. But other than that he was fine. After a mmoment Bulma snapped out of it. Growling angry, now, she slapped Vegeta's cheek.

"You jerk! I was working on that for hours!" Bulma cried out.

Some smoke puffed in the air from the table where her paper cup with coffee inside it had been. It seemed to melt away in an instant. With a huff Vegeta whiped his hand on his suit and started to grin.

"Woman, that was amazingly entertaining but too bad your husband is a Super Saiyan Prince and won't melt away like your cup of coffee did. Now let's go to bed. You can start fresh tomorrow morning."

"You... have any... idea how... long .. i've been... working... for this? Huh?" Now Bulma started to get really pissed.

"I was working on a synthetic healing potion for Trunks, You morron! Uhhgg! The extracts pulled from a Senzo bean combined with some other herbs and rare chemicals are very hard to work with! And now you got it all on to the table!" Bulma took some cotton swab and swapped some samples from the table for a re-do. Her eyes were scary and even Vegeta stood back when she was dropping back behind her desk. She ignored the mess and got back to work. Even ignoring the fact that most of that chemicals was spilled on her husband.

"Go away, Vegeta! Go to bed without me. I have work to do." Bulma was already fiddling with her microscope.

Vegeta huffed again and walked away.

"Have it your way then. I don't care."

Bulma said nothing and started on a new compound.

The door slammed shut behind him.

...

Vegeta practically pushed everyone aside when walking by and held back his razing anger. "That woman is such an enigma! Damn her. _Thah!_ I am going to bed alone."

As soon as he went under the blankets and took off the lights he noticed a lime green glowy light beaming from his bodysuit. It was glowing brightly through the blankets and that was when Vegeta remembered that spilled stuff on his hand and leg too. He held his hand up and it was indeed glowing green. He better be washing his hands. That stuff was almost blinding him. With a grunt he got back out of bed and took off his blue bodysuit. There was a fresh one in the closet and he went for that. Without having to use a light he could find his fresh bodysuit because of his glowing hand and leg. When he was done he walked back into the bathroom and started to scrub.

But to his innoyance... he only broke his skin with the spounge from scrubbing to hard and put his thumb in his mouth. Was this stuff even dangerous? Bulma would have said it was, even when she was that angry. Hell with this anyway. He was feeling fine. It didn't effect his health or, anything. It was just annoying to the eyes, that glowing lime green light. When he put on the light there was nothing to see on him. so it was only glowing in the dark. Weird... How could this even help with that healing potion anyway? Did she murder fireflies in order to get this effect? Why was this so important? With a growl Vegeta shook his tired head.

"Whatever." Vegeta gave up and got back to bed. "Science is weird." He got to bed and fell asleep instantly.

...

The next morning Vegeta woke up groggy. He didn't hear his alarmclock go off but he felt it was time to get up and meet up with Future Trunks. He placed a hand next to him on the matrass finding out Bulma still wasn't there. The spot was also cold so she never came to bed with him. With a sigh he got up and put on his clothes, thinking she pulled a one-nighter. Withot looking in the mirrow he stroked through his upstanding hair and didn't even bother to look at himself.

 _If he had done this he wouldknow something wasn't right._

Breakfast should be ready downstairs. if not, he would boil an egg himself. Vegeta stiffled a yawn when going down the stairs.

He was surprised to see Little Trunks, Future Trunks and Bulma all sitting together chatting away about the nice weather an such. Vegeta grunted.

"What's this? Family hour? Why up so early?"

Bulma huffed.

"Early? Look at mister sleepyhead himself. It's past morning, you morron. Were have you been?" Vegeta startled. _Past morning?_

"Oh. that's... odd. Never slept this long. Is there any left for me?" Vegeta was a bit baffled but took place next to his little son. Trunks smiled at his dad but as suspected Vegeta never replies.

As soon as Bulma gave him some coffee and toast (he downed the coffee in one chug) Vegeta remembered her being angry but now she looked perfectly fine. Concerned about the chemical spill and the glowing after effect Vegeta felt the urge to ask.

"How is your little experiment going?"

It surprised Bulma.

"Since when do you care? Are you okay? You're sick or something?" She was asking nice things but the tone in her voice was a sign of mockery. Future Trunks shared a quick glance with the little one and they both grinned. 'Parents, right?' they practicaly spelled.

"I can ask you a question, since we mated, i can ask you everything I want." He hated when someone was mocking him.

"Oh? Is that right? Well, then I have a question for you, mister Vegeta Saiyan Prince. Since when do you get on this table with us without washing your hands. I mean look at them. They are all dirty."

"T-the're not," Vegeta looked at his hands. Damn, he was forgetting to put on his gloves this morning. What was wrong with him today? Then he felt the urge to tell her about the glowy stuff on his hand.

"About that. That chemical you were studying and spilled on me. Was it suppose to.. ehh.." he glanced at his Trunks's, "Glow?" He blushed at that odd word. It felt awkward coming out of his mouth.

The room got quiet.

Bulma blinked at that one.

"What do you mean: Glow? Oh my Kami, you go it on your hands? Why didn't you say anything? It was very experimental stuff. I am not even sure what was in all that. I figured it didn't had the good furmula afterall and flushed it down the toilet. You could've melt off your hand, Vegeta. Is that why your hand is all flaky?" Now Vegeta slightly panicked at the tone Bulma was talking with. He looked at his hand. He looked fine pretty much. Just dry skin that's all. But he scrubbed a lot last night in order to get that glowy gunk off.

"Wait a minute. You saw me spill it over me, yesterday. And you didn't say anything about that. I figured it wasn't that big of a deal! And it still isn't by the way." Vegeta made fists out of anger. Somehow he felt the skin on his knuckles break while doing so. Nothing weird just like when you had been in the dessert all day and in desperate need for water.

And that was actually how he felt right now, to be really honest. He forgot the anger and snatched the glass off water from Future Trunks and drank it. He was actually very thirsty at the moment. He got off from his chair and walked over to the sink and chugged a few amounts of water.

On his way back to the table he got a bit whoozy and barily missed his seat. Everyone looked a bit baffled.

"What was that?" Bulma asked with a frown. Vegeta grunted.

"Shut up!" He hit the table with his less tender hand.

"Dad?" Little Trunks noticed something inky dripping from his injured thumb. "You're leaking." They stopped fighting.

"What?" Vegeta looked at his hand. _What the Hell was happening? He was doing what now?_

"Uh, Vegeta, I think you better go back to the sink with that. Your making your toast all black," future Trunks mumbled spooked-out.

"Oh my Kami, Vegeta. Come with me." Bulma placed a towel under his hand and walked him back to the sink. In her touch Vegeta felt very cold and unsteady. With big eyes Vegeta tried to understand the situation.

"How is this bloody chemical helping with the healing-potion? Now I am leaking ink without even knowing i had it in me?" He stumbled on his own feet because Bulma was pulling him forward fastly.

"That isn't ink, morron. I think it's your blood. But the color of it doesn't look good at all. I have to take some samples." Bulma sounded so serious Vegeta got a bit scared himself.

"What do you mean, _my blood_? B-but it's black! So chemical turns blood in ink then. Great. What's next? Gonna use me as a pencil, that's it?" Bulma gave his thumb a squeeze out of irritation.

But she never meant to make the little cut pop open more. Blood was coming out fast, like it was just water.

Vegeta gasped as the dots kept falling into the sink. His skin was burning a bit. Like he had many tiny little papercuts all over. Especially his hand that had been in contact with that glowy stuff. But his leg started to hurt aswell.

"Now my leg starts bleeding ink too," Vegeta mumbled, eyeing his soaking bodysuit. It didn't hurt that bad. It was only annoying. He could take a great amount of pain as being a Saiyan but this sure was unpleasant. "Why is my skin breaking? Am I going to melt just like your paper cup?" Vegeta was feeling groggy like he had been when he woke up.

Bulma watched her husband go pale and figured he wasn't going to stop getting worse unless she figured out something to stop this from happening.

"Trunks, get him a chair," Bulma ordered the older one. Trunks practically flew off his seat to help. Little Trunks bit his underlip in fear. The sound of Vegeta's blood dripping made her nervous.

"Is dad going to die?" Little Trunks asked in worry.

"Not If I stop it." Bulma glared at her son but focused back on her husband's pale face.

"Sit dad," Future Trunks helped Vegeta sit, who was still barely grasping this situation. Meanwhile his hand didn't stop bleeding black ink. The same as his upper leg. And now his chest also started to pinch. The chemical had dripped on there as well, Vegeta remembered.

"Maybe some ointment would do. Isn't that what you humans use against dry skin?" Bulma huffed at that.

"Yeah, just put some coconut oil on it that will fix it. You're bleeding ink, dumbass! My guess is your drying out on the inside aswell."

Vegeta shrugged, leaving him sitting leaning more forwards, in the end.

"Well, than it's good we had that tested. You failed on the formula. Cure isn't working."

"Like I said: drained it down the toilet." But this actually got her an idea. The samples she took earlier. She could test on them. But first she needed some of his blood.

"Trunks, Take pressure on his hand, I am going to get my tools. If I am right about my theory we need to act fast. Don't let him fall asleep." Bulma run away to the workshop, leaving the rest of the family alone. Vegeta got more aware when he felt his hand got pulled in by another hand. He looked up to his future son.

"Bulma said to not fall asleep, okay? Can you do that?" Future Trunks asked concerned. He was probably seeing something he wasn't aware of at the moment. Because the idea of falling asleep in a time like this sounded _nothing_ he would do.

"Falling asleep? Missing out on this? _Never._ Besides, I just got out of bed remember. Never had that much sleep in years." Vegeta glared at his future kid and he started to blush.

"I-I know. But you do kind of look pale." Vegeta took this very serious. _So that was it then._

"So I am bleeding out then. That's just great." Vegeta shifted on the chair so he could look into the sink. The towel had turned completely back at this point and the sink too. He wanted to look at his hand but Trunks was pressing it hard, stopping him from moving it around. At this point he wasn't even able to get himself away from him. So he _was_ getting weak aswell.

"Why just starting the effects, now? I slept the whole night without a problem. I only noticed that my hand could glow in the dark." Kid Trunks gasped in awe.

"You glow in the dark, dad? Cool!" Vegeta briefly eyed his kid and nodded. He found out his vision was lacking from any focus by now. Making him sick.

Trying to blink it away wasn't helping either. _Probably just the stress of this situation._

"It probably started when you walked down stairs. Blood pressure gets up. And when you made fists the skin got broken. Making ou to bleed. I-i don't know. I am not a scientist."

"I hate this day already," Vegeta cursed. Without notice he closed his eyes.

"Whoa, dad! Don't fall asleep, remember." Vegeta jumpscared. _He fell asleep? Really?_

 _"_ Damn this. I wasn't even aware. It sort of happened," his voice sounded close to panic. _He was kinda panicing, now._

"Where is that women at?" Vegeta growled impatienty. His hand was still bleeding a bit but it slowed down by Trunks's doing. His bleeding leg was still unattended, though. Vegeta only just now noticed that by looking down.

"Trunks, get me another towel, would ya?" He outstretched a hand and kid Trunks gave him some.

"You're hurt? How do you feel?" Future Trunk asked concerned. There was no point in denying things.

"I feel fine, kid. Just lightheaded, I guess." Vegeta was not lying. He felt a bit whoozy right now. But that could also be the stress of this situation. It just caught him all by surprise. He wanted to press the towel to he leg and looked down at it...

Then a hand was colided with his face, forcefully.

"Don't fall asleep!"

Vegeta binked.

"Again? H-how..." He was just so.. unsure of things, now.

Both Trunks's looked stressed.

Vegeta remembered the towel in his free hand again and started pressing on the little bleeding cuts. He felt his skin break everywere and it was the grossed feeling he had ever encountered. More ink dripped down onto the kitchen floor. And he was so thirsty.

"I am back. Sorry it took so long. How is he doing?" Bulma ran into the kitchen with a syringe. She took his blood without waiting for a reaction. Vegeta looked at the syringe that just got jabbed into his arm without any warning and he even didn't care when he saw it filling up with his back blood.

Unable to find words he just let it happen. Hs free hand let go of the pressure already. It was just too much. Talking was a great effort by now. He just lost a lot of blood already. even for a Saiyan. This was weird... It just started with some tiny wounds like papercuts. How could it go from there to here. He felt like he was dying. Partly zoned out for a moment he heared Future Trunks speak up. and he tried to stay focused on them. It scared him that this was getting harder.

"He almost fell asleep twice, mother. I think he's getting lightheaded, too." Vegeta looked at his future kid but didn't find anything to say back. He just followed the scene like he was watching a silly earthling soap opera.

"Is dad going to die?" little Trunks asked again. He stood next to the Future Trunks who still kept pressing his bleeding hand above the sink.

Bulma talked softly to them, explaining what was going on with their dad and Vegeta followed them without any urge to get involved. Until he felt his head hitting the edge of the kitchen sink.

"Dad," Vegeta heared from a distance. But his eyes weren't opening. No, dad! stay awake! _Bulma?_ I-I think we need to call an ambulance or something. He is passing out. Look how pale he has gotten." Vegeta got his eyes open to slits again with effort and wanted to stay awake.

"No no no, I am still here. Just take the damn samples, woman. I've had way worse." he flopped his free hand onto hs lap, hitting his bleeding leg per accident. It hurt a bit and he started soaking his blue body suit-leg on a different angle.

"Oh no, his leg! Trunks, get him on the ground. We need more bloodflow through his brain. Elevate his legs onto the chair. I am calling Goku. We need help getting him to the hospital as fast as we can. I can work on my stuff from there. Hurry."

Vegeta felt himself getting lifted from the chair only to get layed down onto the kitchen floor again.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called him, very close to his ears now. Vegeta opened his eyes but was shocked by the lack of energy. He couldn't speak just yet.

"You are getting cold. I think you might be going in shock from the bloodloss. And I know this isn't the time but I kinda know what is happening here. Your drying out. The chemical reaction you got on to your skin was caused by a mixture of Senzo bean essence and a mild dosage of hydrochloric fluid. It sort of reacts like rat poisoning. But I have to do a lot of resurge in order to reverse this effect. It might take a while. And I am not sure we have that at the moment."

"Woman." Vegeta managed to force that out. His eyes stuggled to focus on her. after laying there with his legs up Vegeta came to a bit.

"What's that? I was talking to you and you fell,-"

"Don't care. About science. About potion. Just get this over with," Vegeta snarled annoyed as soon as his blood hit his brain again. But his moment of clarity was short lived.

Future Trunks looked over Bulma's shoulder, seeing his father rolling his eyes back and passing out.

"Yep. Calling Goku now. He is done." Bulma got to the phone.

...

It took a while for Goku to drop by but whe he came he had someone with him. It was Dende. They Guardian of the Earth.

Vegeta was covered with a blanked and was still out cold when they arrived. His skin was so dry and tender that Bulma didn't want to touch him anymore at this point.

"Gee, Bulma. What on Earth did you do to him?"

"What did I? Now listen up Goku. Vegeta brought this up on himself. I told him not to touch anything and he did it anyway." She folded her arm and huffed.

Both Trunks's greeted Dende with a lot of respect and he smiled a bit.

"Hello Everyone it has been awile since i saw you all in person. I heared what was going on here and suspected Goku to drop by any second and he did. So now I'am here to help."he smiled. Dende kneeled besides the passed out bleeding figure.

For a moment Dende tried to understand what was needed to be done to fix this and actually frowned at what he found.

"Oh my... Vegeta is on the verge of dead already. It was a good thing Goku brought me here. One minute later an he would've survived. This chemical bacteria is draining him fast"

"Chemical... b-bacteria?" Bulma swallowed hard. "Did I just produce a new bacteria? My Gosh. Poor Vegeta. Well Dende, Heal him!"

"Right." Dende closed his eyes and held up his green hands over the prone form of the passed out Saiyan Prince. Goku knelled down by his friend aswell. Soon his awfull looking skin got healed up and Vegeta was looking better already.

Dende lowered his hands as Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. He was confused and surprissed to see Goku and Dende here in their kitchen.

"What is is all about now?" In a fast movement Vegeta got up from the floor to face Goku.

"What did you do?" he asked hima bit unsure.

"Dad. You were dying. He saved you," little Trunks told him. He was already happy his father was on both legs again. Looking stronger than ever.

"Is that so?" Vegeta briefly eyed his young son. "I uh... remembered something glowy... but most parts were whiped out of my memory."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Vegeta! Did you just forget what happened to you? Dende did you take his memory?" Bulma asked. Vegeta glared at Goku, then Bulma and finally taking good notice of that green fellow. Dende glared at him for some reason. He knew something they didn't bu Vegeta broke eye contact.

"Ah it's you. I probably need to thank you for healing me as you just did. So thanks." Vegeta nodded politly but that was it. He wasn't good with these things.

This whole thing got by quick and when the evening started Bulma saw Vegeta walking through the door of the lab, this time with his hands in his pockets. It wasn't that late. But he and Trunks must've been done with training already.

"Oh look. It's the Saiyan Prince. coming to glare upon your smart Princess?" Bulma smiled flirty to him. Vegeta just blinked at her smile.

"You are in a good mood. Does that mean this potion is coming along great?" Bulma nodded, still smiling brightly.

"I think so. Wanna test it out?" She held out a vile with something glowy. Vegeta instinctively took a step back.

"No thanks."

Bulma grinned.

"See! I knew you were lying about the whole _'forgetting what happened to me'_ -thing! You were just too embarrassed by it, were you!" Bulma started to laugh.

"Who cares! Goku was there! And... Shut up. I don't want to talk about it anymore, woman. What's done is done. Now tell me about that damn cure so you can come to bed with me for once."

Then it stuck her. Last night he only wanted to help her. Same as now. He meant well by telling her it was time to stop and go to bed. That was when it went wrong last time.

"It works. I even tried it on my cactus. He restored fully after i cut it up a bit. One drop of this" she held up her glass bottle, "and you get cured just like what happened while eating a Senzo bean. The formula is well documented on this chip. Future me would be pleased" Bulma said while holding up a tiny black chip.

Vegeta was impressed.

"Good work, Bulma. Trunks will be happy too. By the way. He turned Super Saiyan 2 today. That's a big improvement. He alomst surpassed me in a moment. You would be proud when you were there."He smiled. This smile... was the only smile he had with her. It was that one smile he shared with her every time they talked about their son. He was secretly very happy. Only she knew that.

"Come to bed." Vegeta ordered a bit stern. But Bulma knew he meant well.

"Okay. I kind of deserve a good night of sleep now, won't i?"

"Yes you do."

And so they went.

...

 **Lame ending. Stupid boring story with a lot of grammar mistakes. Just shoot me already...**

 **Review if you want cake. :3**

 **X**

 **Josie**

Ps: Inspired by a papercut :P


End file.
